


All my fault

by steamedxing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Warning Kamoshida does come up, and all the tws that accompany discussion of him, so tw for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedxing/pseuds/steamedxing
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to accept that you deserve help too.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	All my fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloodyevoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyevoker/gifts).



Silence emanated in the new Sakamoto home, aside from the former heiress herself. She was saying something that Ryuji couldn’t quite make out. Little did he know what Haru was planning for him. At the moment, all he could do was stew in his own irritation. And while he wasn’t angry with his wife, he was annoyed at the fact that she was taking her sweet time to prepare whatever it was she told him he’d love.

“It’s almost scary how good I am…” Haru muttered to herself staring in the mirror. “Looking cool Joker!” She started giggling to herself. She could definitely see Morgana saying things like that. He could be rather sweet when he wasn’t being arrogant. But that arrogance was also part of his charm to her. She was wearing one of her husband’s shirts, which was big on her, as expected. Ryuji found it cute. She placed cat ears onto her head, and cleared her throat.

“Almost down babe?!” Ryuji exclaimed from the bottom floor.

“Yes! I’m on my way!” She slapped her cheeks, trying to keep a poker face. She walked out of the room, and Ryuji looked up at her.

“Uh… what’s with the cat ears Haru?”

“How many times do I have to tell you!?” Haru exclaimed in a higher than normal voice. “I’m not a cat! Therefore, these aren’t cat ears, they’re human ears!” 

“W-what are you doing?” He managed to get out between laughs.

“What does it look like you vulgar monkey?! I’m on my way to court Lady Ann, something only a gentle man like me would understand.”

Ryuji started slapping his knee, reminiscent of a certain girl that he had no memory of. “Shut up ya damn cat!” He said as tears started forming in his eyes from amusement.

“You need to watch your tone Ryuji! Remember you’re talking to the brains of this operation, you’re just the muscle!” Haru replied as she walked down the stairs getting closer to him.

“Stop stop! My stomach is killing me!” Ryuji cried out. “Mercy Haru, mercy!”

Haru laughed and sat down next to him. She patted her lap, asking him to lay down on top of it. He does as told, and she runs her fingers through his hair.

“Thanks Haru… I needed that.” He admitted to his wife.

“Anytime. I hope Mona-chan isn’t too offended. That was the best thing I could think of to cheer you up.”

“Eh, not like he’ll never know anyway.”

“So, do you want to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Ryuji sighed, but hated the idea of lying to or keeping secrets from Haru.

“Been thinkin’ about Kamoshida. What he did to Ann, to Shiho, to me, to everyone…”

Haru, not sure how to respond, stayed silent allowing the chariot to continue. 

“That asshole… he put Ann and Shiho through so much. They’re never going to be the same because of him. And that’s not even counting the guys on the track team. The shit they went through never goes away mentally. And it’s all my fault…”

“You’ve mentioned that before. Can you explain what you mean? How it was your fault? Remind me.”

“Cause I was a stupid kid. I was dumb enough to fight back against a man stronger than me, who at the time, was in a position where I couldn’t do anything. I mess everything up.”

Haru stays silent to let it process, before beginning to speak. “Maybe you shouldn’t have lost your temper.”

“Yeah… you got that right. Damn I’m-”

“Not finished.” Haru knew when to put her foot down. 

“Sorry…” Ryuji replied feeling guilty. He knew Haru used to have a problem with people not taking her comments seriously.

“Or maybe. Kamoshida shouldn’t have lost HIS temper. He was the adult. It was his responsibility. And he abused it, his responsibility I mean, to hurt you. Kamoshida is the common thread here. He shouldn’t have hurt you. He shouldn’t have pushed you to that point, knowing you’d retaliate, then claim self-defense. You can’t blame yourself for something an abuser did. Say… may I ask a question?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you say Ann-chan is at fault for what happened to Shiho?”

Ryuji jumped up flabbergasted, he couldn’t believe Haru of all people would say something like that. “Hell no! That was all Kamoshida! It was his choice to do what he… did…”

“Mmhm. It sure was. So why is it any different here?” Haru gave a knowing smile. “You’re not telling Ann-chan that she should have slept with Kamoshida to protect Shiho-chan. So why should you have to say it’s your fault for losing your cool against someone who was constantly hurting you?”

Ryuji sat in silence, trying to come up with a response. “That’s different…” he mumbled.

“Maybe a bit. But let’s look at it like this. Kamoshida asked something. For Ann-chan, to sleep with him. For you, to be subservient. You both said no, and something bad happened to someone as a result. But with Ann-chan, it wasn’t her fault. With you it is?”

“...What he asked Ann to do was awful. What he asked me to do was simple.” Ryuji said as if trying to convince himself. “All I had to do was sit there and take it.”

“Mmm. I see. So if Sugimura-san asked me to ‘sit there and take it,’ and accept all of his verbal abuse, and sometimes physical, I should have? For the good of the people around me? And let myself die on the inside? And I was wrong to stand up to him? Because that’s what I’m hearing. Is that what you’re trying to say Ryuji?”

“Don’t you dare go down that path! You know that’s bullshit!”

“And so is what you’re saying.”

“...”

“There’s no way you can defend this. You know I’m stubborn. We should only blame Kamoshida, no one else.” Haru said, making it clear she’d accept no further disagreement.

Ryuji responded by embracing her, giving her a giant bear hug. He really did make the right choice by marrying her. “I needed to hear that. I… honestly. I always wanted someone to tell me that.”  
“Then maybe someone should have told you sooner.” Haru stated bluntly. She raised the pitch of her voice again. “So stop being such a moron!”

Ryuji started laughing again, holding his stomach. “I thought we were done with that!”

“We’re done we I say we are.” Haru said with a smile.

“All right all right. You’re right I’m wrong.” While his word choice sounded annoyed, he said it cheerfully with a toothy grin. “You have such a good impression of him.”

“I’ve been practicing. Now put your head back on my lap. You need to rest.”

As instructed, he laid his head back down. “I hate that asshole so much. I don’t care if he’s ‘better’ now. What he did to everyone just…”

“I know Ryuji. And your hate is understandable. But I hope you’re included in that everyone though. You’re a victim too.”

“...Hard to remember that sometimes. ‘Course I’m angry about my leg too. But it’s hard to see myself as important. I just… feel like what I went through wasn’t as bad.” 

“Suffering and trauma aren’t competitions. It doesn’t matter who had it worse. What matters is that we all had it rough. We all have problems. And the phantom thieves can all bond over that. We have each other now. None of us are alone anymore.”

“Man, am I lucky to have such a smart wife.”

“Me too, to have such a brilliant husband.”

He was about to disagree, but he felt he was giving Haru enough trouble today, so he relented. Haru continued to rub his head in a comfortable silence. Ryuji looked up at Haru’s face, and she looked like she wanted to say something, but was struggling.

“Alright. I spilt my beans, now you yours.”

Haru looked away concerned. “Hey um, are you hungry? Anything you’re interested in eating?”

“You a’int escaping that easily.” He said while touching her face. “What is it?”

“...There’s something I need to tell you. But I’m scared.”

“Why would you be scared?”  
“I… don’t know how you’ll react.” She admitted.

“I promise not to get m- wait did you kill someone?” Ryuji asked half jokingly.

“Wh- no!”

“Okay, then it can’t be that bad. Go ahead and tell me.”

“...It’s the opposite of killing really.”

“...You brought someone to life? Like, some Frankenstein shit?”

“No.” She giggled. “Not that either. But you’re getting warmer.”

“I give up, got no idea what you’re talking about. It’s probably really obvious, but you know I’m a bit out of it.”

“Haha, okay. Well… it’s kinda related to your dad.”

He scowled. “Aw shit. Okay what is it?”

“You always wanted to show him up right? Well… now you can… since you’re going to be a father too…” She blushed.

Once again, Ryuji jumped up, off of his wife’s lap, off of the couch. His mouth metaphorically hit the floor. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly. “You serious!? For real!?”

She nodded silently, with a giant grin on her face. He soon makes it bigger by giving her a giant kiss.

Ryuji gave the sky a giant middle finger, laughing. “Take that you asshole! I’m gonna do a way better job than you ever dreamed off!”

“Do you even know if he’s alive or not?” She asked between laughs.

“No, and I don’t care! He’s dead to me!” He lowered his middle finger, pointing it at the floor, realizing the mistake he made, which made Haru howl in laughter.

“Only shit that matters to me right now is our family.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuharu is probably my favorite het ship for both of these characters. It's just so sweet!


End file.
